Mystic Descendant
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Mystic Force AU. Nick is adopted and later kidnapped by Jafar. Escaping him, he grows up on the streets of the Isle of the Lost. In addition, Nick takes in the second born daughter of Queen Narissa and an orphan snow leopard that he finds. When he leaves the Isle, he realizes he has left his love behind. Starts Nick x Cassandra with Nick x Madison endgame. Udonna x Leanbow.
1. Prologue: A Little Family

_**Mystic Descendant**_

_**Summary: Mystic Force AU. Nick is adopted and later kidnapped by Jafar. Escaping him, he grows up on the streets of the Isle of the Lost. In addition, Nick takes in the second born daughter of Queen Narissa and an orphan snow leopard that he finds. When he leaves the Isle, he realizes he has left his love behind, only to lose her once again. Will the Blue Mystic Ranger heal a broken heart? Madison x Nick endgame. Udonna x Leanbow. With Nick x Lonnie friendship.**_

_**Prologue: A Little Family**_

A young male held a small female human baby in his arms. "Don't worry, Jasmine Eclipsa Marie Russell, I'll get you off this island, someday, _**I promise**_," The boy vowed. Having been snatched away from the parents who had loved him, he had no love for many of the Isle's residents.

Young Jasmine Eclipsa, his new daughter began to fuss. Rocking her gently, the boy, called Nick, or Orphan Nicky, found a good spot where he could see Auradon, the land where he wished he could raise his sweet girl.

With that, he began to sing. _"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone,' but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Don't you dare look out your window darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, la, la, la, la. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh."_

Jasmine Eclipsa shifted. "Sleep well, my darling girl," the boy kissed the little girl's forehead as he wrapped her in his old baby blanket. A young female snow leopard laid next to the sleeping baby. "Thanks, Dwala," Nick gently scratched her ears.

As the two slept, Nick settled in the window and stared longingly at Auradon as he softly began to sing, _"Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone, gazing at the people down below me. All my life, I watch them as I hide up here alone, hungry for the histories they show me. All my life, I memorize their faces, knowing them as they will never know me. All my life, I wonder how it feels to pass a day, not above them, but part of them. And out there, living in the sun. Give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever, out there where they all live unaware. What I'd give, what I'd dare, just to live one day out there. Out there, among the millers and the weavers and their wives. Everyday, they shout and scold and go about their lives, heeedless of the gift it is to be them. If I were in their skin, I'd treasure every instant out there. Strolling by the Seine, taste a morning out there, like ordinary men who freely walk about there. Just one day, and then I swear I'll be content with my share. Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care, I'll've spent one day out there."_

Nick glanced at where his daughter and animal companion slept peacefully. _"Riffraff, streetrat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No sirree. They'd find out there's so much more to me,"_ he sang mournfully.

Nick eventually settled down for the night, carefully cradling Jasmine Eclipsa to his chest, and one hand rubbing Dwala behind her ears as the small family slept.


	2. Education on the Isle

_**Chapter 1: Education on the Isle**_

Nick carefully adjusted the small sling he'd crafted the night before for his daughter. He had to get to Dragon Hall, and she was coming with him. His family was just him and his daughter and Dwala. His first class of the day was Artists and Thieves, followed by Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots, then Scheme Management 101, then P.E., which was basically just a lot of running, then Enrichment, and then finally his favorite class, Wickedness. He did fairly well in most of his classes as well, but it was in Wickedness that he truly shined his brightest. The pranks he could come up with in this class, which he usually demonstrated on Serpent Preparatory School for the Education of Miscreants, or Serpent Prep, were the highlight of the school year. Everyone at the school loved his pranks on their rival school. Nick did have a mischievous streak, and Wickedness was the best class for him when it came to causing mischief.

He had four friends, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Carlos deVil, son of Cruella deVil, and Evie, daughter of Queen Grimhilde, the Evil Queen. They only had two classes together, Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots and P.E. When he was in one of his other classes, Evie was in Selfishness 101, or "Selfies" with Mother Gothel. Mal was in a second section of Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots. Jay had a double of P.E. Carlos took Weird Science and Biology. Evie also took Vanity 101. There was also Cassandra Gothel, his quote, unquote, girlfriend. She was always up for helping to prank Serpent Prep.

Nick wriggled out of taking science courses, because he was trying to prove himself the baddest of them all, and focusing on furthering his villainous career. Sure, he could only do so much on the Isle, but someday, he was getting out of there, and getting his revenge against all of the adults on the Isle for what they had done to him and to the rest of the VKs. He would make them pay for taking him away from his parents, for making him live on an isle of trash, for hurting his friends and the rest of the VKs.

* * *

In addition to his classes at Dragon Hall, he and Mal also attended Witch School. They took a few spell casting classes there since both were magical. Jay and Evie also attended. The classes Nick took at Witch School were in the late afternoon, around 4, with Nick finishing up at Dragon Hall an hour early at others took their classes at around seven at night.


	3. Rotten to the Core

_**Chapter 2: Rotten to the Core**_

Early on Saturday morning, Nick flipped casually past one of his closest friends. "I never got no love," he high-fived Evie, grinning. Jasmine Eclipsa, now three, rode on Nick's snow leopard's back as he slid past street vendors. An orphan like Nick, the snow leopard was named Dwala. "Keep Jasmine Eclipsa safe, Dwala," Nick called, as they effortlessly leapt over a fence.

Dwala calmly replied, "I'll protect your cub, Nick." Nick shook his head, with a smile. He knew he could trust Dwala with Jasmine Eclipsa. Dwala had been with him for about six months before he had gotten Jasmine Eclipsa. In essence, Dwala and Jasmine Eclipsa had grown up together.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Nick called, "MISUNDERSTOOD!"

He soon met up with his gang of VKs, consisting of Mal, daughter of Maleficent, Jay, son of Jafar, Carlos deVil, son of Cruella deVil, and Evie, daughter of Queen Grimhilde, the Evil Queen. _"I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the… I'm rotten to the core, core,"_ They chanted.

Nick expertly leapt across the rooftops. He followed Carlos, another close friend, while Dwala and Jasmine Eclipsa followed Evie and Jay. "The past is past, forgive, forget," Nick and Carlos called. "The truth is…"

"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" All five VKs called.

Nick grinned, as they repeated their declaration of being rotten to the core. Then Maleficent arrived. Most of the others fled in terror. Nick moved closer to Mal, ready to protect her. He was the Isle's protector. And no adult dared stand against him, well, except for Maleficent. All the rest of the villains respected and feared him, and he intended to keep it that way.


	4. To Auradon Prep

_**Chapter 3: To Auradon Prep**_

"I'm not going to school with a bunch of prissy pink princesses!" Mal protested.

"What about Jasmine Eclipsa?" Nick asked. "I won't leave her."

"She looks enough like Evie, we can claim she's Evie's younger sister," the Evil Queen replied.

Nick nodded reluctantly. Maleficent eventually convinced Mal to go to Auradon Prep. With that, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Nick, and Jasmine Eclipsa left the Isle for Auradon proper and their new school, Auradon Prep.

Nick was terrified as they crossed into Auradon. He was free. He glanced at the spelled Jasmine Eclipsa. Since it was a high school, she was disguised as a thirteen year old.

He was going to miss his little Starflower. He quickly stumbled out of the limo when it reached the school, followed by Jasmine Eclipsa. Then his eyes fell on the girl besides the boy responsible for his being there in Auradon, soon to be King Ben of Auradon. She introduced herself as Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and instantly got into a snarking contest with Mal.

Audrey was certainly cute, but his girl back on the Isle, Cassandra, eldest daughter of Gothel, was much cuter in his eyes. Mal rolled her eyes. "Or this could be the day you showed six people the bathrooms," she stated sarcastically.

Nick nodded in agreement. He glared at Audrey as they entered the castle. He missed Cassandra.


	5. The First Plan

_**Chapter 4: The First Plan**_

Nick met up with the rest of the VKs in Jay and Carlos's room. "This stuff is so cool," Carlos grinned as he played a video game.

Nick had to admit, Auradon was pretty cool. "Guys, focus," Mal snapped. "This is our last chance to prove ourselves to our parents. That we are vicious and cruel and lethal."

Nick nodded. "Great speech, Mal, 'cept I don't have parents," he responded.

Evie and Jay both began snickering. Jasmine Eclipsa slid her hand nervously into Nick's.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Nick," she growled. "I get you don't have parents. But if we screw this up, you will be taking the fall just as much as the rest of us."

Nick nodded, silently. Mal was right. If they couldn't pull this off, all six would be 'punished' by the adults.

The rest of the group then fell silent. "Alright, let's find that wand," Mal stated. "Evie, mirror me."

Evie held up the magic mirror from her mother and began inspecting her reflection. "Evie, focus," Mal snarled.

Evie nodded. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, where in all the land does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" She asked.

They saw the wand. "Zoom out," Evie stated.

"Zoom in, closer, closer," Evie held the mirror so everyone could see.

"The Auradon Museum of Cultural History," Mal read the sign.

"Alright, let's go," Nick said simply. "Let's get that wand and get our revenge."

Mal nodded and the six kids left to get the wand. They had to get that wand.

Nick was uncertain of the plan working. The plan was fairly simple and easy, for that matter. Walk in. Get the wand. Get out. Free the rest of the Isle. But typically, things never worked the way they should. Like the time, they had stolen Maleficent's scepter back and had fallen into the Cave of Wonders and had to fight their way out. It had not been easy or fun.

Unfortunately, the plan, as Nick had expected, failed. They barely escaped the museum. They had to go to "Remedial Goodness 101" the next day. That class sounded boring.


	6. Remedial Goodness

_**Chapter 5: Remedial Goodness**_

Nick rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to stay awake. It was as boring as he'd feared. He glanced at Jasmine Eclipsa. She was yawning. "Someone hands you a crying baby, do you, A, curse it, B, lock it in a tower, C, give it a bottle, or D, carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Evie raised her hand. Fairy Godmother picked Evie. "What were the choices again?" Evie asked, playing dumb as she'd been taught.

"Mal?" Fairy Godmother said with a sigh.

"C, you give it a bottle," Mal muttered.

"Correct again," Fairy Godmother praised.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Girl, you are on fire," Carlos spoke.

"Not really," Mal replied. "I'm just picking the answer that doesn't sound like any fun."

"Oh, that makes so much sense," Evie said.

Nick chuckled. "You find a vial of poison, do you, A, put it in the king's wine, B, paint it on an apple, or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?" Fairy Godmother asked the next question.

Everyone, except for Mal, shot their hands up. "Jay?" Fairy Godmother called.

"C, you hand it over to the proper authorities," Jay smirked.

"That's what I was gonna say," Carlos whined.

Jay started teasing Carlos and giving him a noogie, when Nick calmly stepped in and pulled the boys apart.

"Boys, I'm going to ask that you take that energy out on the tourney field," Fairy Godmother spoke.

The boys all pulled back. What was tourney?


	7. Tourney

_**Chapter 6: Tourney**_

Nick, Jay, and Carlos all went to the tourney field. They had never played sports before, but all three were very athletic, like most of the rest of the VKs. They had to be, if they wanted to survive the Isle. If you weren't athletic enough, the adults would catch and beat you. No VK would wish that, even on their worst enemies.

Nick looked nervously around the tourney field. He had never seen anything like this. This was going to be _terrifying_. He didn't want anything to do with it. He wasn't much of a team player. He ran solo. Honestly, he only hung out with Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos because he needed someone to watch his daughter for him when he and Cassandra needed a date night.

Jay quickly picked up the sport. The coach suggested band for Carlos. As for Nick, the coach recommended the school's martial arts team, led by Lonnie, daughter of Mulan and Shang. Nick reluctantly agreed to give it a try, while Ben worked with Carlos. The adults all seemed to think that signing up for extra-curricular activities would be good for the VKs. Nick had his doubts.


	8. Martial Arts Team

_**Chapter 7: Martial Arts Team**_

Nick hesitantly entered the dojo at Auradon Prep. A beautiful Asian girl greeted him. "Hi, I'm Lonnie, you must be the new kid," she said cheerfully.

Nick grinned. "Yeah, name's Nick Russell," he smirked at her.

Lonnie chuckled at him. "Come on, spar with me, I need to see what I'm working with," she called.

Nick calmly squared up to face the girl. He leapt toward her, hoping to pin her, only find himself flat on his back. "Did I forget to mention that my parents are Mulan and Shang?" Lonnie asked, as she stared down at him.

"That would explain _everything_," Nick deadpanned.

Lonnie laughed. "I like you," she smiled. "Wanna hang out, like on a date?"

Nick froze. "My heart belongs to another," he stood, pulling quickly away from Lonnie.

"This was fun, I look forward to next practice, Cap," he said.

Lonnie grinned. "See ya around, Nick," she called after him.


	9. Settling In At Auradon Prep

_**Chapter 8: Settling In At Auradon Prep**_

Nick swung his backpack casually over his shoulder. Life in Auradon was good. Although, he did miss his little Starflower. While he did see her around the school quite often, he missed caring for her. Jasmine Eclipsa was _his_ daughter, not the Evil Queen's. Once he graduated, he'd ask Mal to undo the glamor spell on the young VK and he'd resume caring for her, the way he always had.

Jasmine Eclipsa happily skipped alongside Nick. Nick grinned at the youngest of the VKs. "Hey, kiddo," he ruffled her hair playfully.

She scowled adorably. "Look, I've got practice, I'll walk you to your next class, um, Auradon History, right?" Nick asked.

Jasmine Eclipsa nodded. "Nick, when I am gonna be your daughter again?" She asked softly.

"Once I graduate, _I promise_," Nick vowed. Jasmine Eclipsa nodded sadly.

He gently tilted her head up. "Starflower, you know this was the only way," he said. "I wasn't leaving you behind on the Isle. It wasn't safe."

The youngest VK sighed sadly. "Shh, everything will be fine," Nick reassured the little girl.

"Okay, Nick," the youngest VK responded, as she resumed skipping to her class. "I miss Mommy."

"I miss Cassandra, too," Nick admitted, dropping a kiss to the little girl's forehead.

Nick then headed to the dojo to meet up with Lonnie for training. She was a tough teacher, but a good one. He figured it was because of her parents, Mulan and Shang. He had to prove he was a worthy teammate, that he _belonged_ there at Auradon Prep. He couldn't risk being sent back to the Isle. The Isle was no place to raise a child.


	10. Getting Ben a New Girlfriend

_**Chapter 9: Getting Ben a New Girlfriend**_

Nick, Jay, Carlos, and Jasmine Eclipsa were all hanging out in Mal and Evie's room. "So, how are we gonnna get the wand?" Nick hissed. "It's not like we can just march into the coronation and demand it be handed over to us."

"Nick's right," Jasmine Eclipsa murmured. "They'd never let us have the wand."

Mal nodded reluctantly. "If one of us was close to the wand, they could grab it," she stated.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, how are we gonna make that happen?" Jay asked.

Carlos shrugged. "They'll never let a VK near the wand, especially if they knew why we wanted it," he replied.

"Well, I think it's time Benny-Boo got a new girlfriend," Mal stated.

The others nodded in agreement. They headed down to the kitchens and mixed up a love spell cookie for Ben. Now, all Mal had to do was give the future king the cookie. The only question was when.


	11. The Tourney Game

_**Chapter 10: The Tourney Game**_

Nick and Jasmine Eclipsa sat next to Mal and Evie as they watched the Auradon Prep Fighting Knights take on Sherwood Forest Falcons. Earlier, Mal had given Ben the spelled cookie. Hopefully, everything would work out, according to plan.

"Come on, Jay!" Nick yelled.

"Yeah!" Jasmine Eclipsa happily clapped her hands.

The game was intense. It almost looked like the Fighting Knights were going to lose, when they came from behind to win the game. Nick grinned and hugged Jasmine Eclipsa tightly.

He then hugged Evie and Mal. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Ben called. "Give me a M. Give me an A. Give me a L. What does that spell?"

"MAL!" The crowd cheered, as Audrey ran off in tears. Nick high-fived Evie. "Looks like the spell did its job, huh, Mal?" he teased.

"I love you, Mal!" Ben called. "Did I mention that?"

Soon the crowd joined in as Ben proclaimed his love for the young half fairy.


	12. The Video Call

_**Chapter 11: The Video Call**_

Nick casually sat in his seat for Remedial Goodness. As usual, Jasmine Eclipsa was next to him. Mal and Evie were in front of father and daughter and Jay and Carlos sat across the way from the other girls. The day before, Mal had gone on a date with Ben.

"As you know, this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep, and because your parents can't be here, due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat," Fairy Godmother stated, turning on a computer for a video chat.

Nick stood slowly. He, of course, had no family, other than Cassandra, Dwala and Jasmine Eclipsa, but he knew that there was no way Dwala would go near Maleficent, Jafar, Grimhilde, or Cruella, especially Cruella. Plus Cassandra hated Maleficent, Jafar, Grimhilde, and Cruella. So why would he see either Cassandra or Dwala?

He sighed and joined the rest of his friends at the monitor. "Cassandra," he exclaimed, delighted at the sight of his girlfriend. Cassandra grinned back at him. In her usual black gown, she gently rubbed at Dwala's ears.

"Hey, Nick," Cassandra grinned back at him. "Did you really think I was gonna miss this? The chance to see the rest of my family? Besides, Dwala's missed you too, babe."

Nick grinned. "Hey, I know you can't stand these four's parents, I didn't think you'd want to be around them, Cassie," Nick quipped. Nick was the only one Cassandra let call her Cassie. Everyone else had to call her Cassandra. Cassandra chuckled.

"I've missed you, too, dearest," she smiled sweetly at him. "I've stayed with Dwala mostly. How have you been?"

Nick's grin widened. They would tease each other, often. A lot of the other villains said that he and Cassandra acted like a married couple. Cassandra was his best friend, they'd grown up together.

"Evie, darling, it's Mommy," the Evil Queen interjected.

"Who's the old bat?" Maleficent asked.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Mal stated.

"Still doing magic tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent teased.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage," Fairy Godmother countered.

"Seriously, you couldn't have given Cinderella until 1AM?" Maleficent continued. "Did the hamsters need to get back on their wheels?"

"They were mice," Fairy Godmother huffed, as Maleficent and the Evil Queen fist bumped.

Mal dismissed Fairy Godmother, as the elder fairy continued protesting that they were mice. "Hello, Mother," Mal greeted.

"Mal, darling," Maleficent was sickeningly sweet. Nick gagged as did Cassandra. Cassandra then shot a glance at Nick. He nodded discretely.

"When will I see you again?" Maleficent whined.

"Uh, Friday, 10AM, there's a big coronation, so probably sometime after that," Mal replied.

"You sure I can't see you before then?" Maleficent whined again.

"You children are never far from our thoughts," Jafar added, helpfully.

"Yeah," Mal admitted.

"I don't know what I'll do if I can't get my hands on that magic…" Maleficent began.

Grimhilde elbowed her. "You, 'cause I miss you so much, you little nugget," Maleficent finished.

"I get it, Mom," Mal's lips quirked in a half-smile.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella was shocked by the sight of Dude in her son's arms. "I agree, completely, Baby, the dog is the perfect size for a pair of earmuffs."

Dude whimpered. "He's the perfect size for a pet," Carlos snapped. "This dog loves me and I love him. And by the way, your dog is stuffed, so stuff it."

Nick and Cassandra chuckled. "Ooh, burn," Jafar hissed at his ex.

"Oh, go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman," Cruella shot back.

Unfortuntately, the video chat ended in disaster as the adults devolved into arguing. Jay quickly turned off the monitor.

"Thanks, for the surprise," Jay murmured.

"You tried," Nick said, as he coolly grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked worriedly.

Mal took a deep breath and, at first, lied, "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best."

Nick felt skeptical. "Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, I think we are definitely goners," Mal stated evenly.

"Yeah," Evie agreed.

Nick grimaced. This was really bad. He wasn't worried about what they would do to him. What would they do to Cassandra or Jasmine Eclipsa? He had left Cassandra behind. First chance he was getting, he was getting her off the Isle. Cassandra deserved better. She was so much more than just some VK. He'd find a way to get her off the Isle, and back to his side, so she could be there with their daughter.


	13. Family Day

_**Chapter 12: Family Day**_

Nick stood silently next to Evie. On his left was Jasmine Eclipsa. "It's gonna be okay," Nick squeezed the youngest VK's hand tightly. She nodded. "Let's go," Nick grinned at Mal.

They headed down the stairs, to join the festivities of family day at Auradon Prep. Nick casually watched as Jasmine Eclipsa followed Mal over to talk to Audrey and the older woman. "Don't come any closer," Nick heard Chad yell, followed by Jasmine Eclipsa's cry of pain.

He, Jay, Evie, and Carlos ran over. Nick spotted Jasmine Eclipsa on the ground and leapt toward Chad as Jay grabbed him. "Let me go, Jay," Nick growled.

"Nick, you need to stop," Jay pressed, tightening his grip on Nick.

"No, Jay," Nick growled ferociously. "He hurt my baby. He hurt my Starflower. Now I get to hurt him."

"Nick, you're scaring her," Jay hissed.

Nick snapped his head to look at Jasmine Eclipsa. She was crying. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to make you mad," she sobbed.

"No, no, baby, no, Starflower, Daddy's not mad at you, Daddy could never be mad at you, sweet girl," Nick dropped to his knees and immediately began wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Jasmine Eclipsa wailed.

He scooped up the youngest of the VKs and settled her on his lap. He then began to sing. _"I remember tears streaming down when I said 'I'll never let you go.' When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone.' But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."_

As Nick finished, Jasmine Eclipsa drifted off. "What was that about?" Chad exclaimed.

"Shh," Nick hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Why did she call you Daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Because I am her father," Nick replied. "It's me, Cassandra, who isn't here yet, Jasmine Eclipsa, and Dwala, our snow leopard—that's our family."

"Why was her reaction so childish?" Leah snapped.

"Because of her age," Nick replied, stroking the little girl's hair. "She's ten years younger than you think."

"She's three?!" Ben realized.

"Shh, loud noises upset her," Nick snapped, continuing to rock his daughter.

"May I remove the glamor spell?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Yes, please, I miss my little Starflower," Nick replied.

The glamor spell was removed. On Nick's lap, a small child laid curled up against him. "If you send her back, I'm going with her," Nick declared.

"That isn't an option," Ben promised.

Nick looked relieved. His baby was staying with him. He carefully stood, gently carrying the little girl. "How I found my family, it's a long story, but I'd rather get Jasmine Eclipsa into bed for a nap before I explain."

The others nodded and agreed to regroup in the cafeteria. Nick would join them there after settling the little girl for her nap.


	14. Explaining the Isle

_**Chapter 13: Explaining The Isle**_

As he gently set Jasmine Eclipsa down for her nap, she stirred. "Daddy?" She asked, softly.

"Shh, Starflower, I'm just gonna put you down for your nap, okay?" Nick whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

"Otay, Daddy," Jasmine Eclipsa snuggled closer and returned to sleep. He grabbed his old baby blanket and slipped it into her hand.

"Sleep well, sweetie," he murmured and then joined the others in the cafeteria.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his hair. A lot was going to come out today, especially what Stefan and Leah had done to keep him away from his adoptive parents—how the Russells had tried to get him back, but time and time again the parents of Aurora had refused to let him leave the Isle, even though he always knew that he didn't belong there. Because of that, Jasmine Eclipsa didn't know her paternal grandparents.

He was going to expose what the "heroes" had done to him, how they had left him to suffer. They were just as wicked as the villains of the Isle. But maybe that could wait.

Right now, he had to explain his little, broken, family to them. That would be difficult, but maybe he could convince them to bring Cassandra and Dwala over. He wanted his family back together. He needed Cassandra's help to raise Jasmine Eclipsa. They were partners. For a while, he had been involved with Harriet Hook, oldest child of Captain Hook, but it was Cassandra who alerted him to Harriet cheating on him with Gaston II. Yeah, it had been heartbreaking for him, but Cassandra always stood by him which was why he loved her. Of course, she had no idea of how he truly felt about her—love was dangerous, forbidden even, on the Isle. But that didn't stop many of the VKs from falling for each other.

As he entered the cafeteria, everyone stared at him. Nick grinned cockily and popped the collar of his leather jacket. "Well, well, looks like the heroes are finally gonna listen to us Isle kids for a change," he smirked.

"Just get on with it," Audrey rolled her eyes.

Nick moved to the middle of the room. "Let's see, we're going back to the beginning," he began dramatically.

"Not too long after the Isle was created, I was kidnapped from my parents, the Russells," Nick continued. "See, the villains discovered I had great magic power, and intended to use that power to bring down the barrier. But it didn't work. So, I was cast aside. They had no interest in me. But I wanted my parents back. So the Russells tried time and time again to get me back, but were always denied the right to bring me home because of King Stefan and Queen Leah," Nick snarled.

Nick clenched his fists. "So, I grew up alone and unloved, like every other kid you've _unfairly and cruelly _condemned," he grew angrier with every word.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all anxiously watched Nick. "What crime did Mal commit? Did Evie commit? Did Jay commit? Did Carlos commit? Did _I _commit?" He demanded.

"We all did _nothing_ wrong, except be born or captured by the _wrong_ parents, and you "heroes" wanted to punish us for that," Nick snapped.

"So, what does that have to do with your family?" Chad sarcastically asked.

"Because Cassandra and Jasmine Eclipsa are _innocent_!" Nick shot back. "Dwala's innocent too. Cassandra had nothing to do with Gothel's crimes. Jasmine Eclipsa didn't even exist when Narissa committed her crimes. Why? Why punish the children for something they had nothing to do with or didn't even exist at the time of said crime?"

"They're dangerous," Beast snapped.

Nick growled. He clenched his fists. "First time, I ate till I was full? Here in Auradon," he hissed. "We get the leftovers, the scraps, the garbage on the Isle. Most of the time, food's not edible. But you eat it anyway 'cause it's either that or starve. Kids go missing. No one cares. Kid goes missing here—all hell breaks loose to find the kid. Someone dies on the Isle. Great, more food for the rest of us. How many times did I wake up or go to bed hungry or cold? I lost count. That's what you condemned _innocent_ children to, and you _don't care_! The only person here who cares about us is Ben! He'll be the one to save the children of the Isle, not any of you."

"What about your family?" Ben cautiously asked. "How did you become a family?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I'm the oldest of the VKs," Nick began, "well, second-oldest, technically. Cassandra's a little older than me. Anyways, I was fourteen or fifteen? And I was wandering the Isle, as usual, when I heard a whimpering sound. I followed it and found a baby snow leopard. Knowing the other villains might try to kill it, I took it with me, cared for it, named it, Dwala. Then a few months later, Dwala and I were walking a different path, out by the garbage pile, to see what we could scavenge for food and clothes, or even a shelter of sorts, when I found a baby girl," Nick squeezed his eyes shut.

"I knew she was Narissa's daughter, everyone on the Isle knew Narissa was pregnant," Nick gulped. "Seeing the little girl there in the trash told me everything I needed to know—unsurprisingly, Narissa _didn't_ want her daughter. So I took her and named her and she became my daughter. You see, on the Isle, it's every man for himself, usually."

"Now, as for Cassandra," Nick smiled as he thought of his beloved. "We grew up together. She's my best friend. When I was about thirteen, I was involved with the eldest daughter of Hook. Her name is Harriet. Anyways, I had really liked Harriet, except she didn't acknowledge my wishes to wait, you know, until we were a little older and ready to raise our own kids. So, she cheated on me, with Gaston II, aka Silver. Cassandra heard and told me. I broke up with Harriet that afternoon. And let the Isle know Harriet was a cheating slut. Anyway, from that day on, Cassandra and I started hanging out more. But then, when I had just turned forteen, Frollo's kid, Claude Jr. tried to attack Cassandra. So, I claimed her. Her left wrist, there's a lone wolf pup, howling for its pack to come back for it, my symbol. Cassandra moved in with me about a week after that—it's not uncommon for VKs to move out of their parents' places to live with their partner, it was probably safer with their partner than with their parents. We've been together, ever since. As far as Jasmine Eclipsa knows, I'm her Daddy and Cassandra is her Mommy. You've given me and Jasmine Eclipsa a wonderful opportunity, a brilliant chance, but you've also split our family in half. Please, reunite my family, Ben."

Ben looked devastated while the rest of the heroes and their children were shocked.

Ben looked at the other heroes and their children. Then Ben nodded. Nick looked hopefully at Ben. "I'll have someone send for Cassandra right away. But it might be best if you accompany her back, with Dwala," he stated.

Nick nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Ben," he smiled as tears of gratitude slid down his face. He was going to see Cassandra and Dwala again.


	15. Getting Cassandra Back

_**Chapter 14: Getting Cassandra Back**_

Nick hurried back to his room where his daughter lay sleeping. He smiled at his young daughter. She'd see her mother again, soon.

A few hours later, Jasmine Eclipsa woke up. "Daddy?" Her voice was small. "I you daughter again?"

Nick nodded. "Mommy's on her way here," he told the little girl.

"Yeah! Mommy!" the little girl cheered. "I've missed Mommy lots."

"I know, and I can't wait to see her either," Nick smiled, holding his daughter close.

Jasmine Eclipsa grinned excitedly.

* * *

A few weeks later, Nick and Jasmine Eclipsa returned to the Isle to retrieve the missing members of their family.

Cassandra gleefully leapt into Nick's arms as soon as she caught sight of him. "I can't believe I get to leave this dump," she whispered into his neck. "I was so happy when you got our baby off the Isle."

"I missed you, so much, my Cassie," Nick stroked her hair gently.

Cassandra pressed her face into his chest. "Let's ditch this garbage heap," she smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Nick grinned, as he aided Cassandra and Dwala into the limo.

The family of four returned to Auradon. Since he was pretty much married to Cassandra, she would live with him. The family would share a dorm at Auradon Prep. Typically, they were separated by gender, but since Nick had basically married Cassandra when they were fourteen, there was no point in having them stay in separate dorms.

Jasmine Eclipsa would also be staying with them, along with Dwala. Nick watched as Cassandra curled into him as they left the Isle behind. "Everything will be better, now," he promised.

Cassandra nodded silently, nervous and excited about leaving the Isle. Nick rubbed her shoulder as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Nick, we don't have to hide _us_ in Auradon, do we?" She asked.

Nick shook his head. "No, Cassie, we don't," he kissed her forehead. Cassandra's face lit up.

She looked over at Nick. "Nick, I…" she looked uncomfortable.

"No, you don't have to say it," he squeeed her hand.

"I love you, I want you to know that," Cassandra admitted. "And our daughter. All I want is to raise our family together."

"I love you, too, Cassie," Nick whispered back, kissing her gently.


	16. Date Night

_**Chapter 15: Date Night**_

They soon reached Auradon. Nick took his little family to their dorm. Evie and Doug both agreed to babysit that night so Nick and Cassandra could go on a date.

They went to the Enchanted Lake together and stargazed. Cassandra glanced at her lover. _**"In a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world. We'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart, I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home if you are there beside me like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way." **_Cassandra's voice lilted beautifully.

Nick reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. _**"I was so afraid. Now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes,"**_ he sang, smiling at his beloved.

"_**And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you, they'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home if we are there together, like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way,"**_ Cassandra and Nick sang together.

They stayed out at the Enchanted Lake a little longer and then returned to their dorm and headed to bed.


	17. Coronation Drama

_**Chapter 16: Coronation Drama**_

Nick sighed impatiently as Cassandra carefully straightened his tie. "Cassie, do I have to wear the tie?" He whined. "You know I hate ties. Can't I just wear a vest or something instead of the tie?"

"Nick, we need to look our best for Ben's coronation," Cassandra replied calmly. "You know how important this is. Besides, look how cute our Starflower is. Plus, the tie pulls your entire outfit together."

Nick smiled at the excited little girl. Jasmine Eclipsa was in a pale blue dress and happily twirling around her parents. "Daddy!" She joyfully jumped into her father's waiting arms. "Hi Mommy!" She waved at Cassandra.

Nick bent and kissed Cassandra quickly. "No matter what happens today, I will not let harm come to either of you, I promise," Nick vowed, determinedly. He would protect his family, no matter what happened to him.

"Be safe," Cassandra responded, cupping his face gently.

"I will, my love," Nick kissed Cassandra's forehead and then kissed Jasmine Eclipsa's forehead. "I love the two of you."

Cassandra smiled at Nick. "Love you, too, my secret knight," she murmured.

Nick chuckled and held his family close. They then left for the coronation hall at the Auradon Cathedral. Time was running out for Auradon. Soon the VKs would have the wand and revenge would be theirs. But Nick was starting to have his doubts. His family was free of the Isle, and as much as he hated Stefan and Leah, not to mention the villains of the Isle, he would never jeopardize his family for the sake of revenge. Cassandra and Jasmine Eclipsa were just too important to him.

Nick, Cassandra, and Jasmine Eclipsa all gathered into the balcony. A few feet away, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were seated.

Nick shot a glance at the other VKs. Evie looked helplessly over at Nick. Nick bit his lip. Jay clenched his jaw. Carlos nodded wordlessly. They were ready, but terrified. This was do or die for them. Time was running out. There was no going back now. They had to get the wand and free the villains and get revenge. Nick wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this now, though. What about the others? Did they want to go through with it? The only thing Nick wanted was his family safe.

He shot a glance at Mal who anxiously watched the proceeding for the coronation of King Ben as she sat in the front row of the cathedral's coronation hall.

Everyone gasped as Jane snatched the magic wand from her mother. Mal quickly wrested the wand away from the other fairy child as Belle screamed, "Mal, be careful!"

"Stand back!" Mal screamed. Nick, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Cassandra, and Jasmine Eclipsa hurried into the main part of the coronation hall to join Mal.

"Mal, give me the wand," Ben said. "It's okay."

"Ben, I said stand back!" Mal cried.

Audrey stepped forward, yelling, "I told you so!"

Mal whipped and pointed the wand at her rival, terrified. "Let's go," Carlos muttered.

"Revenge time," Jay commented.

"You really wanna do this?" Ben asked.

"We have no choice, Ben," Mal cried. "Our parents…"

"Your parents made their choice. Now you make yours," Ben urged.

Mal looked around, terrified. "I think I wanna be good," Mal admitted.

"You are good," Ben responded.

"How do you know that?" Mal questioned.

"Because, because I'm listening to my heart," Ben replied gently.

Mal bit her lip. "I want to listen to my heart, too," she admitted.

Mal turned to the rest of the VKs, including Nick's family. "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents," she spoke. "I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy. Tourney and victory pizza with the team makes you happy."

A boy cheered, "Yeah!" Jay grinned.

Mal turned to Carlos. "And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought?" She finished with a chuckle.

She turned next to Evie. "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart," she praised her best friend and the two shared a laugh.

"Nick, and Cassandra, you two love that little girl, and each other. Here, you three can be a family and that's what makes the two of you happy," Mal addressed the two oldest VKs and their daughter last.

"And I don't want to take over the world with evil," Mal admitted with a sigh. "It doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school. And be with Ben because Ben makes me really happy. Us being friends makes me really happy, not destroying things."

Mal held out a fist. "I choose good, you guys," she stated.

Nick stepped forward next, touching his fist to hers. "I choose good, too," he grinned.

Cassandra followed Nick, pressing her fist to Nick's. "I also choose good," she pressed her head into his shoulder.

Jay was next, also declaring that he chose good too. Mal chuckled in relief.

Evie grinned. "I choose good," Evie stated, drawing another laugh from Mal.

Everyone turned to Carlos. "So, just to be clear, we don't have to worried about how really mad our parents will be?" He asked, innocently.

Mal laughed. "Because they're gonna be really, really mad," he continued.

Ben stepped forward and assured, "Your parents can't reach you here."

"Okay, then, good," Carlos decided.

"Come on," Mal urged Ben to join the VKs. Everyone cheered and applauded, then gasped in shock as Maleficent arrived.

"I'm back!" Maleficent crowed.

"It can't be," Mal whispered, shocked.

"Go away, Mother!" she snapped.

Maleficent chuckled, "She's funny." With a snort, Maleficent seemed to realize something. "Oh, I'm so—you're very funny. Here."

Maleficent expectantly held out her hand. "Give me the wand," she ordered.

Nick placed a protective hand on Mal's shoulder. "Mal," he whispered.

She nodded discretely to him. He glared at the old fairy.

"Give me the wand," Maleficent repeated, growing anger with every second of Mal's defiance.

Mal refused and threw the wand to Fairy Godmother. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-" Fairy Godmother began.

Maleficent ducked, "Boo!" The evil fairy finished.

The spell reflected off of Maleficent's scepter and onto everyone, except for the VKs.

Nick growled under his breath. "Now, let's get rid of that," Maleficent stated, pulling Ben's signet ring off Mal's finger.

Mal sniffled. "Oh, you don't want love, love is weakness," Maleficent scolded.

"How do you know what I want?" Mal snapped.

She held out her hand. "And now I command wand to my hand," she declared.

Fairy Godmother's wand flew out of Maleficent's hand into Mal's outstretched hand. Everyone stared, shocked at what had happened.

Nick grinned slightly. Angered, Maleficent turned into a dragon. "Magic mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie blinded the dragon. Nick and Jay attempted to distract the evil dragon.

"Jay! Nick!" Mal screamed for her friends.

They all regrouped in the center aisle. Mal locked eyes with her mother as both her mother's eyes and her own eyes glowed green. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before eight hearts as one," Mal chanted. "The strength of evil is good as none when stands before eight hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none when stands before eight hearts as one."

The combined magic of the VKs blasted back at Maleficent, breaking the spell on the others in the coronation chamber. Ben lunged to attack, and Mal restrained her boyfriend, calmly. "It's over, Ben, it's alright," Mal reassured.

Mal returned Fairy Godmother's wand to the good fairy who also returned Ben's ring to Mal.

Someone quickly covered Lizard Maleficent with the dome used to cover Fairy Godmother's wand. "Be careful!" Mal exclaimed. "That's my mother!"

"Why is she so small?" Nick asked.

"She shrank to the size of the love in her heart," Fairy Godmother explained. "That's why she is so itty bitty."

"Will she learn to love?" Mal asked, worried for her mother.

"Perhaps," Fairy Godmother replied. "You learned to love."

Mal nodded. She would keep her mother, as her pet lizard from now on.

"Let's set it off!" The VKs and Ben cheered. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa!"


	18. Set It Off

_**Chapter 17: Set It Off**_

Nick held Cassandra tightly. Jasmine Eclipsa clung to her father. Life was totally looking up for the small family. _"Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise. Write the book, the story of our lives, this is us taking back the night," _Ben called.

Cassandra linked arms with Mal, skipping around, as the duo called, _"Break the spell, we were born this way. Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say…"_

"_Ohayohay, hey!" _The entire group called happily.

"_Sound the alarm. Get on your feet. Let's set it off. Rock this beat. Dance till your heart is wild and free. Feelin' the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror—shout! We got the keys, the kingdom's ours!"_ Evie called, twirling past Nick with Doug.

Nick slid over to Cassandra. _"Let's set it off—oh, yeah! Start a chain reaction and never let it stop! Let's set it off—oh, yeah! You can make it happen with everything you got! Let's set it off!"_ All of the AKs and VKs called.

"_Get ready!" _The VKs called.

"_Set it off!" _The entire group called.

"_We 'bout to!"_ The VKs called.

"_Set it off!" _The entire group called.

"_Get ready!" _The VKs called.

"_Set it off!"_ The entire group called.

"_We 'bout to!"_ The VKs called.

"_Set it off!"_ The entire group called.

Nick slid his arm around Cassandra, pulling her against him. Jay and Carlos sat besides Audrey as the three boys sang. _"It's time to set this thing off, let's make it happen now. I'm a make my own future, ignore all the rumors, show 'em how passion sound! They all told me I should back down, judgin' me cuz of my background. Thinkin' 'bout changin' my path now! Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now!"_ Nick kissed Cassandra lightly.

Cassandra smiled. _"Feelin' the power, let it all out! Let what you see in the mirror—shout!"_ Audrey and Cassandra teased Jay and Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at his girl's antics.

The group danced for a little while longer as Mal declared, "You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?"


	19. A New Life

_**Chapter 18: A New Life**_

Nick and Cassandra walked along the school path to class. Jasmine Eclipsa spent her days with Belle, listening to stories. "Nick, what are you thinking?" Cassandra asked.

"How lucky we are, to get off that Isle," Nick grinned. "Here, we're free."

Cassandra grinned weakly. "Cassie, what's wrong?" Nick frowned.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Cassandra lied quickly.

Nick arched his eyebrow. "I know you better than that, Cassie," he replied.

"I…I think I'm pregnant," Cassandra admitted sheepishly.

Nick's eyes lit up excitedly. "Cassie, that's wonderful," he murmured eagerly.

Cassandra grinned softly. "But you know how useless the medical staff on the Isle was," she admitted. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Cassie, we've got this," Nick reassured. "You've done great with Jasmine Eclipsa. We can raise this baby too."

Cassandra nodded reluctantly agreeing with her love. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't waste your life mourning for me," Cassandra stated.

Nick nodded, hesitantly agreeing with her.


End file.
